broodhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
058 Road Trip
The background is black. ; Panel 1 The skeleton, back to his previous, cartoony form, pulls back, holding one arm across his chest, his hand by where his ear would be, and his other hand up by his chest. The blue mist continues to come from him and waft up in to the air in several blurry lines, and the background is dark and cloudy as it was in the previous strip's last panel. Zane looks horrified, and the skeleton squeezes his eyes shut and cries, in large type, "*Non!*" Then, in the normal type, "Monsieur Zane! Concentrate!" ; Panel 2. The skeleton continues "You see -- but you do not look!" Zane, looking agitated and frowning with his teeth gritted, puts both of his hands out in front of him and, sweating, replies "I... I don't want to see!" The background is darker and some threads of the blue mist pass behind Zane. ; Panel 3. The skeleton is walking away, the skeleton cat bounding gracefully at its side. As he walks he looks back towards Zane and, putting out his hands in an explanatory gesture, says "Ah but the looking -- she is why we are here, non?" His face seems concerned, and his eye sockets are glowing blue, with the thin horizontal rays of light coming from them. The threads of blue mist are growing more numerous, but they are no longer coming from the skeleton. They drift across the panel from one side to another, seeming to rise from the left to the right. ; Panel 4. Zane is being pulled into a vortex. All of the blue threads, by now very numerous, are making up the vortex. He puts his arms out and looks dismayed as he shouts "Wait! Explain! Don't go yet! Waait! Waaait! Waaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiii" His final word bubble extends past the panel border and off the side of the image. ; Panel 5. Zane wakes up screaming in the back seat of a car. His eyes are blank and terrified, and his arms are sprawling out. His head wound has been bandaged, with white bandages wrapped three times all around his head. The main wound is covered up, but the part where the blood was dripping down is still visible, and it now reaches past his ear. The blood from the wound has seeped through the bandages, and it looks splotchy and purple. Zane is screaming "Aaaaaaaaaaaaa," and his word bubble starts off of the panel, as if it's wrapped around from the previous panel. Iris is next to him, turning towards him and looking concerned. Dr. Angstrom is driving, and without looking back he says "Mr. Zane! Do you know where you are? Do you know the year?" ; Panel 6. The car is shown from outside. It is still night, and its headlights are on. The car is a boxy, old-fashioned model. Zane answers, "How did the two of you get here? Are... Are we in a *car*?" Dr. Angstrom replies, "Yes. The car is mine. I'm conveying you to the hospital. You've cut your head very badly." ; Panel 7. Zane turns to look at Iris. The blood has dripped down to his neck. He seems surprised and worried. He says "Iris? But how --?" She looks at him, worried, and says "The clerk at the Hotel Umbra called each of us. He found you in your room... He said you were screaming for us and wouldn't calm down." ; Panel 8. The car is shown from behind. It has a window in the back and a spare tire mounted on it. Zane answers, "*Gosh*, it was nice of you to come."